deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Vile Villains vs. Marauding Murderers
I've known about this wiki for a while now so I'm pitting the Vile Villains against foes more fitting foes than Cryptids. Minus Fu Manchu, the Vile Villains will face modern horror game villians and the first MK video game guest. Note:Freddy Fazbear and Eddie Gluskin don't fight but they do kill. The Strong but Silent One:Jason Voorhees vs. Slender Man Machete vs. Tentacles Jason Voorhees wields his machete that has chopped apart multiple victims and can decapitate with a single slash. Slender Man pulls out his tentacles with their incredible reach being able to block forest paths and penetrating knights armor. Spear Gun vs. Mind Control Jason Voorhees has his spear gun which gives him a ranged weapon with a single shot but incredible damage. Slender Man uses his mind control to make Proxies and degrade his opponent's sanity. Fists vs. Pyrokinesis Jason Voorhees can easily decapitate a person or crush their skull. Slender Man can burn down entire forests and buildings with his fires. Possession vs. Slender Walking Jason Voorhees will hypnotize an opponent into eating his heart and possess them. Slender Man can teleport to avoid killing blows. The Deranged Lunatic:Hannibal Lecter vs. Eddie Gluskin Butcher Knife vs. Shank Hannibal Lecter uses this knife to make his victims into meals. Eddie Gluskin uses his knife to make brides by taking this weapon to an opponent's groin or just stabs them. Jujitsu vs. Melee Hannibal Lecter can defend himself with his knowledge of martial arts. Eddie Gluskin will unleash a barrage of punches on an opponent or crush their head with his foot. Teeth vs. Saw Hannibal Lecter is not above biting an opponent to gain a edge. Eddie Gluskin's saw attached to a wooden board can cut through bone with ease. Intelligence vs. Sleeping Gas Hannibal Lecter can play with his opponent's mind with ease due to his insanity. Eddie Gluskin carries a sleeping gas that will knock an opponent out for twelve hours. The Comedic One:The Joker vs. Freddy Fazbear Note:I am giving Freddy Fazbear Nightmare Freddy and Phantom Freddy to make this fairer. Extractor OTF 1600 vs. Bite The Joker will give his opponent's scars with his knife. Freddy Fazbear's bite can crush a human skull. Full Auto Glock 17 vs. Freddy Suit The Joker has customized his pistol to be fully automatic. The Freddy Suit results in the entire opponent's body being crushed except for their eyes. Sawed-off Remington 870 vs. Nightmare Freddy The Joker can blast holes in an opponent with his shotgun. A opponent will not be prepared for Nightmare Freddy's razor sharp teeth and claws. Prep vs. Phantom Freddy The Joker will have prep to get one item to help him against his opponent. The child that possesses Freddy can leave him to jumpscare a opponent, hindering their vision and breathing. The Revenge Seekers:Darth Vader vs. Kratos Lightsaber vs. Blades of Exile Darth Vader's lightsaber carves through spaceship metal and can be thrown. Kratos has slain multiple mythological creatures with these flexible blades attached to his arms. Force Choke vs. Bow of Apollo Darth Vader can force choke an opponent to death which requires great willpower to resist. The Bow of Apollo's arrows are flaming and come in multiples. Force Crush vs. Blade of Olympus Force Crush can crush an opponent's organs. The Blade of Olympus can kill even the mightiest of Greek gods. Telikenesis vs. Head of Helios Darth Vader can throw rocks or hold an attack at bay with telikenesis. Kratos can blind his opponent's with the Head of Helios. Let the voting begin! Category:Blog posts